


Fino A Domani

by flibbertygigget



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death of Spock Prime, Gen, I put my own doubts in Spock's mouth, Philosphical meanderings, Possibly OOC, RIP Leonard Nimoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not logical to fear death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino A Domani

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after learning of Leonard Nimoy's death. RIP

Spock had long observed that humans had a strange fascination with death. On one hand, they imagined fantastical places, better places to go after death. On the other, they scraped and scrounged and tried desperately to escape it. Spock had always hoped that he would be able to face his death with the dignity of a Vulcan, but all science, all logic seemed to disappear in the face of this. This was- This was him. It was him who lay in a hospital bed, it was him that had tubes in his arms, it was him that stared glassily up at his younger self.

"You cannot die," Spock whispered.

"That statement is quite illogical, Mr. Spock," said the elderly Vulcan. "We all die. It is folly to deny that nature must take its course. Do not feel sorry because my time has come."

"A Vulcan does not feel emotion." The older Spock let out a small chuckle.

"Even if that were true, we are not fully Vulcan, Mr. Spock. It took me decades to realize that. It took me even longer to realize that meant I need not be at war with myself."

"I cannot understand."

"Than do not. Only listen. I am leaving you. You need not deny any emotions that might inspire in you. It is logical to regret the loss of a friend. But you must also remember that I am not dying with my life onky half-lived. I have fought the good fight; I have run the race and so obtained the prize. I ha've few regrets, and so I have no fear of may or may not lie beyond this mortal coil."

"It- it is not logical to-" The older Vulcan shook his head.

"Once I accompanied the Kirk of my timeline to the funeral of his brother. It took place in a human church, and the man there spoke eloquently about life after death- heaven. Afterwards, I asked my captain whether or not he believed in such a place. His only answer was that his brother had. It is only now that I realize that whether or not his brother was right ia irrelevant. It gave Jim comfort to think his brother was in a place he had believed in. Until we can see for ourselves, that must be enough." Spock paused to catch his breath. "Perhaps that final question is the ultimate pursuit of logic."

"I am not sure that I want to know," the young Spock said.

The older Spock did not speak. The machine spoke his answer as it bleeped frantically, flatlining. 


End file.
